godsdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Heimlar
Soul Heimlar is a young woman from the Nothingverse, a paradoxical multiverse of impossibilities. She was born demon, but attained the form of Angeli, then became her true being as an Interdimensional creature Description Soul is a unique being, having experienced both sides of heaven and hell. She is described as attractive, given that many men have attempted to kidnap her and take her for themselves. She has long dark hair and deep blue eyes, is described as slender but toned, and wears a school uniform. Early Life Soul's history became more complex as time moved forward. Through many discoveries, it is revealed she was born to an unknown universe that was destroyed by an Interdimensional creature called Virus. Virus took pity on Soul and took her in, adopting her. After several months, she became sick, and he worried for her life. He brought her to the Lumos Dimension and changed her DNA to match that of King Gidorra and Lillian, then wiped her memory to make her believe she was born from the union of the eidolon Gidorra and succubus Lillian, hoping her time there could her her illness. It did, and she was officially accepted into the Darkshadow family. She lived with her brother and sisters for a short period of time until a rival demon lord attacked their home, killing her mother and scattering her family. Adrift in the nothingverse, she was found by Faulkner, the Emperor of Ambition and Matter. He raised her for a short period of time until she was trapped on earth, confused for a normal Earth demon. Her succubus side drew a lot of unwanted attention, so she learned to fight to defend herself. She spent the next few years on earth as a hunter until she was found by Temporus Gravitatem. Time in the Mountain Soul met Darkherro Heimlar at the Mountain. Her powers over Light and Shadow impressed the Guardian, and he offered to train her. His physique and behavior caught her attention and she developed a crush on him. She immediately agreed, but spent more time blushing over him then training. She managed to win his heart and the two married, but the pairing of the two led to much strain and testing. Over and over, she was attacked and kidnapped, often being fatally wounded. She has died an average of twice a week, often being resurrected by Temporus. Darkherro did his best to protect her, but her constant deaths and kidnappings were driving him to near insanity. Soul decided the only way to help was to reset time so she could fix her mistakes, but no matter what, danger always lurked after her. Soul eventually managed to have Temporus reset to a timeline where she was not attacked, but the constant dangers were replaced by withdrawn emotions. She was a recluse, not even trusting her husband. She spent much of her time alone, and often ran away to avoid talking to anyone. Of course, she always ran into trouble. Her collisions always led her to enemies and more dying, which in turn led to Darkherro racing to help her. Though no matter what he did, she always tried to avoid him. She soon revealed she was just scared of worrying him, and did not want to be a burden to him. He assured her this would never be the case, and embraced her. Her acceptance of her husbands love and of life itself sparked a transformation in her, and she was reborn as an Angeli. She then led a more or less happy life with her husband. After a while, she ran into Virus, who revealed her true history. Enamored by his power, she went with him for a year to harness her new skills. She returned shortly to help the newly discovered Syrus planet with its horrific situation. Abilities Soul has a variety of powers. She can control Light and Shadow, teleport, and can fly via her wings. She has the ability to shape shift, though it is not seen often. After learning she was an Interdimensional creature, her abilities skyrocketed, allowing her to manipulate any known element, though her ability to use them were limited to two at a time.